From the Desk of Hibari Kyoya
by novella12nite
Summary: Vice President of the Student Council Kudara Remi is terrified to approach the Disciplinary Chairman Hibari Kyoya. So any comments and suggestions that she has the need to say, she writes to him on any paperwork that is given to her. This is how the story goes... HibariOC
1. I&A report

Premise: Vice President of the Student Council Kudara Remi is terrified to approach the Disciplinary Chairman Hibari Kyoya. So any comments and suggestions that she has to say, she writes to him on any paperwork that is given to her. This is how the story goes...

Injury &amp; Accident Report #43

Student Name: Otsuka Tohaku Grade: 3rd year HR: 3A

Date of accident: March 16th, 2004 Time: 1:03 PM

Students Age: 16 **Male**/Female

Where did the Accident occur?

**Courtyard| **Locker room | Gymnasium | Baseball Field| Classroom | Hallway|Other_

Parts of the Body Affected: **Head** is bruised as it was collied by the wall; A blacken **left eye**, broken **nose**; **Right wrist** broken, **left shoulder** dislocated.

How did the Accident Occur?:

Collison with: Disciplinary Chairman Hibari Kyoya

Fell on: Disciplinary Chairman Hibari Kyoya

Hit by: Disciplinary Chairman Hibari Kyoya

Other: Disciplinary Chairman Hibari Kyoya

Comments: Student suffers injuries that may sustain months of recovery. Must refrain from participating in after school activities. Student may not be mentally prepared to return to school anytime soon. Student Senate position is now vacant for the time being, which causes the schedule to askew. Accident Reports will now be filed by Vice President Kudara Remi any comments please return to Classroom 303 at your earliest convenience. Again, Chairman I apologize on behalf for President Otsuka's actions.

* * *

Notice:

Kudara Remi, Next time fill out the Injury report properly before submitting it.

_This is your only warning._

-Disciplinary Chairman Hibari Kyoya


	2. I&A report (Revised)

Kudara Remi looked at the small post-it that was left on the manila folder she submitted earlier this morning. The handwriting was small but legible, short and concise. As expected from someone like Disciplinary Chairman Hibari Kyoya, he was straight to the point. She was dreading to see the Chairman himself at the end of the day, but luckily it looks like he was busy and did not have time to deal with the paperwork. He did however give her a warning though about the mistake, and she knows it won't be overlooked next time. Kudara didn't even want to think of trouble she'll be in if she made another mistake. But how is she suppose to fill out an accident report that clearly was NOT an accident? Did the Chairman want her to lie? Kudara bit her pen and thought… No he would have preferred the facts. She sighed the room was completely empty now that President Otsuka Tohaku was gone.

What was Otsuka-san thinking going to see the Chairman himself alone? Kudara was upset his actions left her to be one of the last active members of the Namimori Student Council.

The Student Council is very close to disbandment. Class representatives always ditched meetings. Even if someone wanted to run for senate, no one dared to campaign around the school unless they wanted to be bitten to death.

Kudara only joined the council because she thought it was the most convenient club . Attending cram school in the city was more important than her required club activities. The meetings were always short which allowed her to leave school early.

In order to prevent the Student Council from disbanding The Chairman and her made an arrangement, which required all this paperwork that was now on her desk. If she left, she would have to find another club which would mess up the schedule she planned out so perfectly. Kudara Remi was determined to not let her schedule go astray, she pulled her chair out, sat down, clicked her pen and began to write.

Injury &amp; Accident Report #43 (Revised)

Student Name: Otsuka Tohaku Grade: 3rd year HR: 3A

Date of accident: March 16th, 2004 Time: 1:02 PM

Students Age: 16 **M**/F

Where did the Accident occur? 

**Courtyard| **Locker room| Gymnasium| BaseballField| Classroom| Hallway| Other_

Parts of the Body Affected: **Head** is bruised as it was collided by the wall; A blacken **left eye**, broken **nose**; **Right wrist** broken, **left shoulder** dislocated.

How did the Accident Occur?:

Other: _Student failed to address his seniors with respect and was punished_

Comments: Student suffers injuries that may sustain months of recovery. Must refrain from participating in after school activities. Student may not be mentally prepared to return to school anytime soon. Student Senate position is now vacant for the time being, but Student Council will remain running temporarily by _Vice President Kudara Remi_. Any questions or concerns please leave them at Classroom 303.


	3. L&D report

"What exactly happened here?" Kudara exclaimed.

She was told by to report to Disciplinary Committee only to find there was no room to report too. Kudara could barely see due to all the smoke, but it looked like majority of the furniture in the room was burned. Someone from the committee already extinguished all the fire present in the room, any leftovers were now turned to ash. Broken glass was scatter around the floor, she had to be careful where she stepped and kept an eye out for the ceiling which was being held up by three committee members. She walked in what was once the front door and saw the vast amount of black smoke that was escaping through the new hole in the wall.

Vice Chairman of the disciplinary Committee Kusakabe Tetsuya was right behind her surveying the damage with wary eyes.

"There was an explosion Kudara-san, I'm not fully aware of all the details from Hibari-san but we were all ordered to clean up the wreckage." He replied.

Kudara then noticed when she walked in, about everyone from Disciplinary Committee was present, except their leader. What a relief that was, she can never breathe easy if he's lurking around.

Her friend was still behind her standing rather out of place, as everyone else resumed their duties of restoring the reception room.

"We kindof need you to fill out the Loss/damage Report Kudara-san…" He finally said.

She turned to look at him not even hiding her shock. "What? Isn't that something that the police should be involved with?"

"Hibari-san says there's no need for them to be involved."

Kudara could not believe what he was saying there was a bomb thrown into the room. "And you are comfortable with that?" She asked. Kusakebe nodded. "Of course, I'm pretty sure Hibari-san has his reasons I can respect them." Kudara sighed, oh my Tetsu has changed drastically over the years she thought.

In grade school she remembered how he used to act all high and mighty and he even formed a little chain gang around the playground. Now Tetsu has transformed into modeled student and was recruited as a prefect. He hasn't taken that much initiative in awhile due to his respect for his beloved Chairman though.

"Tetsu I'm glad your staying out of trouble now, you being a prefect now its good for you. But this situation doesn't seem even a drastic for just _us_ to handle?"

A smile crept his face. "Remi your addressing me informally now because you're concerned? You shouldn't be. I can assure you, we will have this whole mess cleaned up by tomorrow. Also to be scared of Hibari-san there's no need to be. I assure you if you talk to him once it'll be fine."

Kudara nervously laughed at the thought of meeting the Chairman Hibari Kyoya face to face. Students are told to be respectful and follow the school rules, if you do just that then it's less likely you'll see the Chairman running around chasing after you. For almost two years attending Middle school Kudara never met the Chairman once. All the rumors,stories and frequent injury reports gave her a clear picture in her mind that she did not want to cross paths with him anytime soon.

"He's nice to talk to hm? What about what happen to Otsuka?" She retorted.

"T-That wasn't the right time, talk to him when its a good day and please file the report as soon as possible."

"…Fine it's not like the Council has a meeting anyway." She answered. Her old friend patted her back, proud of the reassurance.

Loss/Damage Report of Namimori Middle

Property Name: Reception Room 218 Date: March 23,2004

Description of Damage loss: Majority of the entire room was burnt in an explosion.

Ceiling is highly probable to collapse, as well as the floor below. A gapping hole is found where the right window once was.

Were the Police Called?: Yes **No**

If they were not called please describe why?: Answer is unknown

Items taken/destroyed: An office desk,two desk chairs,a couch, a lamp, glass of a window,

(3) bookshelf,an entire wall. Light fixtures destroyed and plumbing must be rechecked.

Other Comments: Smoke alarm did not go off at the time the explosion occurred. Notify the custodians to replace batteries. Chairman a bomb in the school is a _serious_ matter. I do not understand why you refuse to call the police. How will the culprit be capture if no action is taken?

* * *

Notice:

Kudara Remi, the identity of the bomber is a baby and I intend to fight him the next time our paths cross. He will not leave unscathed. The police are troublesome and crowd together, never include them in any accident reports filed, also never report to them for any reason. If there is something wrong you contact me _directly_.

-Disciplinary Chairman Hibari Kyoya


	4. D-27

Time is Kudara Remi's greatest rival. One afternoon, Vice President Kudara was trying to return to class as soon as possible while carrying a box full of detention slips. The weather was being unpredictable today, and Kudara knew sooner or later that it was going to rain. If it rains then trains will be delayed, if the trains are delayed then she'll be late for cram school. The plan now was to finish this work as soon as possible and to head to the station before it started pouring.

Unfortunately the plan did not work out so well because once she turned the corner she collided with someone. There was no pain once she hit the floor, but then she started to hear the clock bells ring.

She could hear sounds of the school bells ringing in her ears. Each ring was suppose to represent one hour that past. It was all she could hear and she dreaded every second of it. That moment, Kudara felt a sudden urge to curl up into a ball and give up. There was no point in parting with the floor once you hit it.

"Ah I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… Uh Senpai are you alright? W-What do I do Reborn?"

The sound of the ringing bells had subsided and Kurdara looked up. It was a First year student, he was crouching beside her with a very concerned expression. At first she heard him talking to someone, but she didn't see another student besides him.

"Senpai, are you alright?" He repeated.

"Please just give me a moment, I'm trying to put myself together…" She replied.

The irritation in her voice was evident and the boy shut his mouth. She stood up and almost cursed loudly seeing all the papers scattered in the hallway. The first year student was still on his knees and his eyes were bugging out of his head.

"I'm sorry! I'll take you to the nurse Senpai-

Kudara put her hand up signaling to stop. "No that won't be necessary, let's just gather these papers quick before someone else comes…" She didn't want to file an injury report on herself that would create more paperwork.

They quietly gathered all the papers. The first year student handed them to her in a very crumpled and sloppy state. She frowned thinking about how much time she'll have to waste having to straighten all the slips individually before submitting them in to the Chairman.

"There's still more over there." Kudara said pointing to a whole other side of the hallway scattered with papers.

The first year panicked for a moment and quickly ran to gather them mumbling to himself. Kudara looked over and thought of what a awkward kid he was. He was very timid stumbling every two steps he walked, sweating profusely, and was constantly mumbling to himself. When the hallway was finally clean, she sighed in relief. She turned to the first-year who was about to leave.

"Thank you for your assistance first year. It was partially my fault for not being aware of my surroundings so I apologize for that." Kudara bowed her head slightly in respect.

Even though she was going to have to push back schedule due to this, it was not often she came across polite first-year students who stayed to help her. The Student Council is understaff, perhaps she could ask him to join the Student Council? She was hoping to offer him a position.

"I-it's fine, next time I'll be careful walking as well. K-Kudara-san!" He replied bowing his head in return.

Kudara was surprised he said her name, but then she realized he just read her name tag. She might as well do the same. S-A-W-A-D-A T-S-

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

There was an awkward pause between the both of them. Kudara face lost all composure, she knew exactly who he was. Sawada Tsunayoshi's name was written in almost every detention slip collected in the box. Majority of the offenses were for stripping his uniform in public.

"P-Pervert." She whispered.

The boy's face turn red of embarrassment flustered. "N-No it's not like that please don't misunderstand!" He cried out.

"R-right take care Sawada-kun…" She said and left the hallway as fast as she could.

* * *

"Wait!" Tsuna cried out.

Tsuna was left in the dust after watching his senior run off. He suspected She must of read all the slips in that box, now she thinks he's some pervert that flashes people around the school. Too make matters worse out of nowhere, the excruciating pain of a jolted kick in the shin made Tsuna fall to the floor flat on his face. The culprit was a small little baby wearing a fedora and a tiny tailored suit.

"You failed to steal the slips, I guess you're going to have to serve detention now Dame-Tsuna."

Reborn walked up to Tsuna pointing a tiny gun in his face. Tsuna tried to weasel himself out of punishment from his tutor.

"I-I couldn't take them… Even if I got out free, then Kudara-san would be in big trouble." He answered.

Reborn considered for a moment if this would be a proper answer to the test he was giving, but he changed his mind and decided to shoot Tsuna in the face instead.

"REBORN! I WILL SERVE MY PUNISHMENT WITH MY DYING WILL!"

* * *

Detention Slip #27

Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi HR: 1A Date: Feb 2

Time: 2:30pm RM: 201

Reason for Detention: Stripping clothes in the hallway.

Attended **X** Not Attended Signature

Detention Slip #28

Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi HR: 1A Date: Feb 3

Time: 2:30pm RM: 201

Reason for Detention: Stripping clothes during class.

Attended **X** Not Attended Signature

Detention Slip #29

Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi HR: 1A Date: Feb 5

Time: 2:30pm RM: 201

Reason for Detention: Stripping clothes in front of the girl's bathroom.

Attended **X** Not Attended Signature

Detention Slip #59

Name: Hayato Gokudera HR: 1A Date: Feb 3

Time: 2:30pm RM: 201

Reason for Detention: Talked back to the teacher &amp; Smoking during class period.

Attended Not Attended **X** Signature

Detention Slip #33

Name: Sasagawa Ryohei HR: 2A Date: Feb 9

Time: 7:30am RM: 201

Reason for Detention: Causing a Ruckus by yelling "EXTREME!"

Multiple times disrupting peace of Namimori Middle.

Attended **X** Not Attended Signature


	5. Notice

It was 7:35 pm peak hours at the train station. Crowds of workers and students were heading home. Two particular school girls were trying to hold a decent conversation on the long noisy train ride home.

"Remi-chan you need a boyfriend."

Kudara Remi stared deadpanned at her friend's sudden statement. This friend of her's was the one and only Furusawa Yuka.

"What? Why would I need a boyfriend? A relationship is hard to maintain not to mention a big distraction." She replied. Kudara caught on early, she knows Yuka has a hidden agenda in mind and decided to play along. "Well, one reason you could use one is to improve your posture." Yuka huffed crossing her arms. Kudara rolled her eyes, "What's wrong with my posture?"

"Its flat like a flag pole, makes you look so tense and stuck up. If you lean slightly, the fluorescent lights will shine on your face. Guys will then notice what a pretty face you have!" Yuka exclaimed.

It was true that Yuka looked more radiant compare her, but she didn't think standing a certain way had to do with it. "Guys can't notice by just approaching and making eye contact with me? Why do I have to stand a funny way to be noticed?" Kudara retorted.

"Its not a funny stance! It's modeling, take a look." Yuka place her right hand to the side and leaned slightly against the train pole. One student noticed Yuka, only because she waved to get his attention. The boy grinned in return and winked.

Kudara sighed rubbing the temples of her forehead. "What is the real reason you brought up this topic?"

Yuka stopped waving at the nice boy and spoke. "O-Oh well, because I want to see you happy, no?"

Kudara looked at her not buying it. Yuka knew, Kudara Remi flourished in her own solitude, providing her with more company made her moody to say in the least. Yuka's hidden agenda was discovered and it was game over.

"Alright, I need you to come on a double date with me ok? I've been seeing this guy recently but I don't want him to think we are like exclusive. You know? Come on Remi-chan just bring a guy any guy! Or a girl if you're into that, just somebody please?" She begged.

Kudara rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just ask Tetsu to stand in as your brother again? I'm sure he can easily scare off that creeper."

Kudara smiled, she could imagine the scenario, Tetsu scaring off a creeper with one glare. Perhaps one or two members of the committee would be there to back him up. Yuka and Kudara had asked him several times to be an escort of sorts, so this situation should be nothing new.

Yuka eyes fell to the floor. "I would but he's been busy lately… We haven't updated our blog in three weeks. I've been receiving a lot of hate mail for the delay." Yuka answered.

"Really? That not like you two at all." Kudara looked over at Yuka who seemed out of sorts, about the issue. "Well the Chairman has been keeping him busy this year, don't take it personally." Kudara replied.

Furusawa Yuka attended a different school compared to her and Tetsu. But she kept in touch with her as they both attended the same cram school. As for Yuka and Tetsu, they were Televised show fanatics. The two of them run a blog together posting reviews, recommendations, and theories for their favorite TV-shows. Kudara doesn't know much about what exact shows they watch, all she knows is that their blog has a decent following. People on the internet seemed to respect what they say.

"Yeah it's weird but its fine." Yuka laughed it off and smacked Kudara's shoulder.

"Ow that hurt!" Kudara cried.

"Aiyshh. You're shoulders are probably sore with all those supplementary booklets inside. Let me see how heavy your bag is." Yuka took the bag and instantly dropped it to the floor. Despite Kudara's protest she continued to scrimmage through. "Yish, What is in here? All these packets of papers!"

"That's for Student Council, just some papers I need to revise. Can you put them back in now?" Kudara asked. Yuka however was deeply interested and continued to flip through the pages. The interesting parts of course.

* * *

_Notice_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi from HR 1A should be looked into. Sort all his files in a separate pile._

_-Disciplinary Chairman Hibari Kyoya._

_There's no such thing as celebrating, if the baseball team lost the game._

_-Disciplinary Chairman Hibari Kyoya._

_The student was late because he fell down the stairs. _

_-Disciplinary Chairman Hibari Kyoya._

_Kudara Remi the Tree planting committee was disbanded due to low enrollment, and low funding. __The issue you're referring to regarding the injury reports you pulled up of the twelve members that were placed in the hospital is completely unrelated._

_-Disciplinary Chairman Hibari Kyoya._

_The facts I report to you should be at your disposal._

_-Disciplinary Chairman Hibari Kyoya._

_No they are not falsified reports. If you need to report to the principal go ahead._

_-Disciplinary Chairman Hibari Kyoya._

_I spoke to the principal earlier, but I did not threaten him._

_-Disciplinary Chairman Hibari Kyoya._

_Kudara Remi the answer is yes, I did threaten him._

_ -Disciplinary Chairman Hibari Kyoya._

* * *

"Oh hohoh who is this guy that keeps writing these little side comments?" Yuka asked.

"That's the Chairman of the Disciplinary committee," She replied. "He looks over the paperwork I write in case I miss something."

The way she explained the situation, Kudara realized how ridiculous it sounded. The Chairman had written paperwork he gave it to her, she filled it out, gave it back, he'd add something, and then give it back for her to submit. Isn't this micromanagement? She thought.

"This is the guy Tetsu follows around now huh? A delinquent, who walks around wearing a prefect armband… Sounds like some small corrupted government you have running in Namimori Middle if you ask me." Yuka laughed.

Kudara snatched the papers from her hands and shoved them back into her bag. "He's so unreasonable and hypocritical with everything! On one hand he tells me to fill out the forms and reports accurately. On the other he gives me information that's obviously false, and no other witnesses will give me the truth because they're all afraid of him!" Kudara exclaimed.

She didn't realized how loud her voice was getting and sheepishly covered her mouth. This was the first time she vocally expressed her frustrations about the Chairman.

Yuka turned to her and spoke, "but aren't you scared of him too Remi? You're doing exactly what he tells you to do and you're still cocku enought to call out on his bullshit? Or perhaps you just want him to notice you? Ohhh is he cute?"

Kudara shook her head. "No where in the world did you get that from? It's not like that. When I write my comments pointing out all the problems in these forms, I forget who exactly I'm addressing it to. I never have to see him face to face like Tetsu does, so when I write it down I feel like that I have an advantage over him. Is that a weird thing to say?" She asked.

Yuka laughed shaking her head. "The feeling you're describing Remi, is called anonymity. A lot my followers do that, they write cruel things directed towards me. They only do it because they don't have to see any of the consequences. Like my face when I'm angry." Yuka said, she scowled towards Kudara.

Kudara couldn't hold it iany longer and she started laughing too. Many of the passengers looked their way very annoyed but Kudara couldn't care less, Yuka's face when scowling looked like a frog that was about to croak.

"Ack- this is our stop Naimimori! Quick, push push push!" She exclaimed.

They both squeezed their way out of the train safely. It was dark outside and they continued to walk side by side holding each others hands for some warmth.

"Yuka have I told you yet?" Kudara asked. "What haven't you told me, is it a secret boyfriend?" Yuka replied sticking her tongue out.

Kudara smiled and shook her head no. "Have I told you yet, that I just can't wait to get out of this town?"


	6. Chainmail

A/N: Fun fact Ryuji means Dragon man. Disclaimer I did not write the chainletter.

This wasn't suppose to happen, originally Kudara Remi pictured herself going to class, finishing some paperwork, and leaving school early today. She wasn't sure what went wrong in that plan that resulted in hiding in a supply closet.

Wait she did know what went wrong, there was a reason why she was in a closet.

It was that damn email that started all this.

Earlier that day, Kudara was checking her email inbox which she hadn't checked in a couple of days.

* * *

**Message Inbox (1) To: KR912 ****  
**

**From: DragonManRawr **

**Subject: Fw: clown**

**this creepy or what?**

**:: a few years ago a mother and a father decided they needed a break, so they wanted to head out for a night on the town. So they called their most trusted babysitter. When the babysitter arrived the two children were already fast asleep in bed. So the babysitter just got to sit around and make sure everything was okay with the children.**

**Later in the night, the babysitter got bored and so she wanted to watch tv but she couldnt watch it downstairs because they didnt have cable downstairs (the parents didnt want their children watching too much garbage) so she called them and asked them if she could watch cable tv in the parents room. Of course the parents said it was ok, but the babysitter had one final request. She asked if she could cover up the large clown statue in their bedroom with a blanket or cloth, because it made her nervous. The phone line was silent for a moment, and the father (who was talking to the babysitter at the time) said... take the children and get out of the house... we'll call the police... we dont have a clown statue... the children and the babysitter got murdered by the clown. it turned out 2 be that the clown was a killer that escaped from jail.**

**if you dont repost to 10 peeps within 5 minutes the clown will be standing next 2 your bed at 3:00am with a knife in his hand….**

* * *

Kudara wondered why does Ryuji bother sending her this garbage? Most likely because he's gullible enough to believe such a thing. She considered sending back the chain letter in retaliation, Ryuji was very superstitious it would send him in a frenzy. But no, Kudara wasn't going to step down to her brother's childish behavior, she was just going to delete-

"Kudara-san quick I'm going to need the injury reports from today!" Vice President Kusakebe a.k.a Tetsu, barged into the classroom disheveled and out of breath.

"You just sent that to me ten minutes ago. I haven't even printed it out yet." Kudara replied.

"It's Chairman's orders, it's very urgent! Just email it now before Hibari-san wakes up from his nap. Please Remi can you send it?" Kusakabe pleaded.

"Alright, alright look I'm typing his e-mail address right now ok? Go back to your patrol and settle down for once yeah?" She responded.

Tetsu bowed thanking her a million times before he then took his leave. Right when she was about to pull up the file for the Chairman, Kudara's inbox icon was flashing with a new message.

* * *

**Message Inbox (10) ~To:**KR912 ****

**From: ****DragonManRawr ****  
**

**Sis send the letter you have 3 minutes left.**

**Re: No.**

**Re: I don't want someone who lives under the same roof of a cursed person**

**Re: Too bad I'm busy now.**

**Re: Can't be busy enough to find five people to save yourself from a dreaded curse? Remi, I sent you this to save myself now you must continue to pass it on to save your life.**

**Re: Every word you just typed out made it sounded worst then you intended. Stop bothering me. **

**Re: 1 min**

**Re: 32 seconds you'll regret it….**

**Re: File Attachment: Injury &amp; Accident Report #52**

**Re:? What.**

Oh no. No no no no no. Kudara stared at the screen in horror what had she done? She sent the filed report to her stupid brother Ryuji, which means the other email was sent to-

**Message Sent! ~To:****HK518 **** From:****KR912 **

**Subject: Fw: clown**

"NO!" Kudara screamed. She had committed a terrible sin, sending a chain letter to the Chairman. If he saw this in his inbox mail, oh no…

So many thoughts were racing through her head. Not good I sent a chain letter which is a new low, but worst of all I sent it to the Chairman. What should I do now? Kudara looked into her only two viable options and she had to think fast: One, wait until he opens the letter and endure the wrath of the Chairman. Or two find someway to access the Chairman's account and delete the message.

She reluctantly trudged downstairs and approached the Reception Room door. Kudara wasn't sure if she should knock, he could be in there already opening the email…

But she knew that was highly unlikely, because it was lunch hour. Which means the Chairman would be on the rooftop. Tetsu or any of the other committee members wouldn't be inside either, due to patrolling around the building. Nothing about Kudara Remi entering the Reception Room seemed suspicious in appearance because she did it on a daily basis, yet she felt like she was entering the room for the first time. Like any other student that reports to the Reception Room they enter with caution. The second option was the lesser of two evils, because if she did this right, it would be like nothing had ever happened. Slowly she slid the door open and as expected the room was empty.

Was there any chance that she could turn back now she wondered, no she had to be committed and find that computer.

She looked through the desk drawer, and found the laptop which was only asleep. That made things a lot easier, she prayed silently that the email account was automatically logged on. The sound footsteps started to approach, someone was coming.

Kudara scrambled to put the computer back to where it was and ran straight to the nearest place to hide. She opened the closet door and shut it tight. This wasn't suppose to happen, she never planned to be stuck in a closet. An idiot she was what an Idiot she was. She slammed her head onto the door. Then again, nothing lately nothing has been going according to plan. Trapped in a supply closet Kudara crouched down to her knees, she had a hunch that she might be in here for a while.

The footsteps were moving fast, multiple footsteps. Kudara estimated there were probably six people in the room now, all marching in. They all sounded like they were murmuring to themselves, Kudara could only make out half of what they were saying.

"Did you see his face?"

"It doesn't look like he's in a good mood today…"

"We best be careful of what we all say ."

So the committee returned from their patrol, maybe she could still step out and explain the situation. Kudara can sure convince them to sympathize with her situation.

She heard the door slide open again, this time it was abrupt and loud. The person who walked in didn't even bother to knock or announce entering, yet the room fell dead silent. Kudara could feel her own heart drop. She didn't have to open the door to see that Disciplinary Chairman Hibari Kyoya had just walked in.

"Hm, you're all crowding." His voice sounded deep and monotonous. It made goosebumps shiver up Kudara's arms.

Another voice spoke up in response "My apologies Hibari-san, we won't take too much of your time."

It was Tetsu's voice, despite being the Vice-Chairman, that title did not protect Tetsu from any of the Chairman's punishments. The Chairman treated everyone he met with what he saw fit. There were rumors going around the school saying the Chairman came from a very distinguish family. While that would explain why he treats people like they're below him, Kudara couldn't think of any famous family under the name Hibari.

Kudara leaned in closer to the door, she was a bit curious as to what was going on. She pictured the entire committee was standing in a parallel line formation, Tetsu was probably standing in center speaking to the Chairman. The conversation continued and she heard the Chairman speak.

"Continue."

Tetsu cleared his throat and spoke, "We have reports given that there's been vandalism on the girl's bathroom walls and we think-

"Find the vandalizes." The Chairman answered.

She could hear footsteps walking around the room and a screech of a chair. The Chairman must be sitting at his desk now. She hoped the Chairman was no where near his laptop. Another pause of silence, the air out there felt quite heavy. No one in the room did not know how to respond.

Kudara thought it over, vandalism could be done by any girl in this school. It would be difficult to find out the culprits not to mention how creepy it would look if the committee members staked out in front of the girls' bathroom. If they said if it no, they would be neglecting their duties in the Chairman's eyes and be punished. If they said yes, then they would be committed not to fail. Even if it was possible to find who is responsible, it would be time consuming. Which would then lead to neglect other commitments of the committee and would be punished double for both offenses. Whichever option Tetsu chose to say, no one was safe.

She could hear Tetsu clear his throat, he was probably trying to find the proper response.

"Y-Yes well, we will get to that. I'll spread a notice of warning to every homeroom today and we will have the list of the names by the end of the week." He finally said.

"Fine, we're done here." The Chairman responded.

The committee held a collective sigh of relief. Being dismissed by the Chairman unscathed, they're spirits were lifted.

She could hear them all cry out in a unison. "Yes Chairman!"

"Leave, now." Chairman added.

He sounded like he didn't care what happened next, and was trying to push them all out of the room.

"Yes Chairman!"

A multiple amount of footsteps could be heard walking father and father away. It seemed like everyone left the room in silence. But the close was not clear for Kudara yet, there was still one more person that remained in the room.

The Chairman was still in the room. She could sense it, by all means she had of enough of taking risks today, coming down here was risk in itself. Opening the door now, well that would be stupid. She just had to be patient, and wait it out. Kudara was surprised, she never realized how hard both Tetsu and the rest of the committee had it. It seemed like the Chairman had the highest expectations for them. How nervous they probably were and then relieved after the meeting was over. The pressure to living up to those expectations, it seemed all to familiar to her…It made her think about her mother for a moment.

Her mother is an amazing role model to look up to; Intelligent, resourceful, and a respected mentor among many. Kudara planned to get enrolled in Tokyo University just like her mother did. It is something she has been dreaming of since she was a little girl. As the entrance exams grow closer, Kudara could feel every little mistake could add up to pulling her away from reaching her goal. It's been giving her sleepless nights recently.

Kudara decided to lean her head closer to the door to try to make out what was happening outside. She couldn't hear much, no computer typing or clicking so perhaps that is a good sign. She could hear what she can assume was soft scratchings on a flat surface. What could he possibly be doing? She wondered, it took a moment but then Kudara figured it out. He was writing papers on his desk of course! Considering his meeting with the committee he didn't have much to say, but from what she can hear on the other side of the door he had a lot to write about. This writing took a considerable amount of time for what seemed like a good hour. At one point she couldn't take it any longer and she let out an audible sigh of breath.

Kudara immediately covered her mouth, just realizing her error and waited. The sound of writing stopped and she heard a chair creak. This was not good, silence was all she heard on the other side of the door. She scooted backwards as far as possible from the door she could get. When there was no longer any room she pulled her legs as close as possible to her chest. The sound of footsteps were approaching the door, she could see through the small crack at the bottom of the door the shadows of two feet. This was it, Kudara felt completely helpless in the entire situation. She was now going to face her maker.

"HIBARI WHERE ARE YOU?" Someone else a guy, suddenly barged into the room.

Kudara held her breath, the guy's voice sounded like it was full of energy and it vibrated throughout the room.

"There's a door to knock." The Chairman replied.

The Chairman's voice sounded so close to the door, she wasn't imagining it. The Chairman was actually in front of the door. She was silently begging to him in her mind not to open it.

"I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW I'M NOT GOING OVER TO YOUR HOUSE THIS WEEKEND, BECAUSE I'M CELEBRATING MY MOTHER'S BIRTHDAY WITH MY FAMILY." The guy yelled.

"Something that trivial you're telling me?" The Chairman didn't sound happy.

Kudara slowly watched as the shadow of his feet disappeared from the doorway.

"I'll bite you to death right now." He threatened. The other student however didn't seem to take the response as a threat. "THAT'S THE SPIRIT HIBARI, I KNEW YOU'D WANT TO RESCHEDULE THE USUAL FIGHT SO I CAME RIGHT HERE AS SOON AS THE IDEA CAME TO MY MIND!" He shouted.

This guy sure was weird, Kudara thought. Only because she has never heard a conversation like this before. The guy had absolutely no restraint and could announce whatever came to his mind to the Chariman. It even sounded like he was actually _happy_ talking to the Chairman. She wondered, what kind of relationship did these two possibly have?

"Go back to class now or I'll drag your body there myself." The Chairman answered.

She heard a lot of shuffling and then the sound of the door slid open and slammed shut. She could still hear the shouting of the other student echoing in the hallways. By the time the voices were gone, Kudara could barely stand due to her legs falling half asleep, she staggered slowly out of the closet.

Quickly she went straight to the laptop. It was left untouched since the last time she took it out. His email account was opened and immediately she deleted the message. Kudara left the room as fast as possible, she was clutching her arms across her chest still shaken by the events that just happened, or well what didn't happen. She wish she was like that guy the Chairman spoke to, capable to come into the room unannounced and speak her mind towards him. She wished she had the courage like Tetsu to calculate quick responses, but most of all she wished not to be such a coward. She grabbed a flyer from the nearest bulletin board and wrote a message to the Chairman.

With note in hand she returned to the Reception room. She wondered if he was inside, or if he was still talking to that other guy. Her hands were shaking as she tried to find the words to announce herself entering the room, to at least try and speak directly with the Chairman. But in the end, she slipped the note under the door and walked away. It was going to take some time for that to happen.

* * *

_Notice:_

_Chairman, I prefer filing reports to you in person then through email. Please understand I'll get my tasks done faster this way._

_Thank you._

_-Student Council Vice President Kudara Remi_


	7. L&D report Vandalisim

Classroom 2B was filled with idle chatter. The room was evenly split between boys and girls. The girls were grouped together in packs talking in low voices with the occasionally whining, while the guys were spread out pretending not to snicker as they waited casually for the girls to break apart and approach them with boxes of chocolate.

Today was Valentine's day, a very festive romantic day. Kudara Remi hated to be a killjoy of the festivities and she also hated to speak in front of the class but orders were orders.

"Excuse me everyone I have announcement to make." She spoke.

Her voice wasn't loud enough for everyone to hear over the loud whispering and giggling. She tried again.

"HELLO!" She shouted.

The room fell silent this time, all eyes were on her, standing on the podium. This was progress, good progress she hoped. She clutched the paper in hand it was the morning bulletin given by the higher ups for her to announce. It was probably one of the last important duties she had as a class representative.

"Um excuse I'll only take up a little of you're time, just want to say Happy Valentines Day um, and I'd like to announce now that vandalism on any property in the school building is prohibited. Um, if you or you know someone who has vandalized the school in ay way, please notify any Disciplinary Committee. Um, this has been a message from the desk of Disciplinary Chairman Hibari Kyoya."

She then bowed and quickly returned to her seat. The mood was definitely different from the beginning. She felt like such a killjoy. The students resumed their Valentine's day game plan and the announcement was forgotten. Two days ago, it was discovered there had been vandalism on the walls of the girl's bathroom. The Chairman had ordered the committee members to find the culprits responsible, but the week was almost up and so far there were no leads found. Tetsu was trying to balance both the investigation and other duties as well. The stress was building up for him, so Kudara agreed to help. She was asked to stake out the girls' bathroom in hopes that she could identify somebody, anybody who could be responsible for all the writing on the walls. Kudara walked into the bathroom and looked at the wall inside the third stall. It was decorated with hundreds of scribbles and cross outs. Some of it was written pen, markers, lipstick, and even scratched out with something sharp to peel paint. Wow.

* * *

_Mochida Hot or Not?_

_Hot!_

_NoT!_

_Totalhot_

_Gokudera-kun?_

_So cool! so smart_

_He'd make a great husband someday!_

_I wish I was in the same class as him, if I only I was closer._

_Kyaa I can't help it I want to touch his hair._

_Yamamot0-kun is the sweetest guy!_

_He's so strong too!_

_I call dibs on him!_

_No he's mine._

_Gokudara &amp; Yammamoto should be together 3_

_YES_

_Totally!_

_AGREE 100% on BOARD._

* * *

It was all just a bunch of comments. Anyone could have written these, Kudara thought. It seemed like every person who walked into this stall just added another comment to the previous. She actually expected there was some actual profanity written on the wall, the way the committee stressed how disrespectful and offensive the writing was. It wasn't pretty to see this when you walk into the stall, but it wasn't necessarily harming anybody either. Kudara thought it over, the Chairman just wants those responsible to be punished. She decided to figure out how to make that possible to find the certain culprits or at least stop them from writing on the walls, she then came up with an idea. She took out a pen and started to write on the wall as well. Perhaps this will be the only way to get the message out to people. It seemed better than saying the morning announcements in home room, Kudara thought. Just when she was about done writing, she could hear the door open and see from below three girls walk in.

"Can you believe our class rep with that announcement?" the first girl asked.

"She wants us to snitch and turn against each other for writing on the walls." said the second girl.

"Why do we have to do that? None of us did nothing wrong." asked the third girl.

The first girl huffed, "Honestly, why does she have to go around and tell us what to do it's not like she ever does anything-

Kudara Remi open the door, she had enough to hear. The three girls stared momentarily shocked but then started laughing. She recognized their faces but not their names, well she can look their names up later in the roster.

"Oh so you were in there this whole time Prez?" The first one asked.

"Yes I am but please do continue with conversation." She replied coldly.

Honestly if something bothered them so much, they should say it to her face instead of whining behind her back.

"Are we in any trouble?"

"We didn't do anything Prez please don't tell the Chairman!" The second girl mocked.

Kudara didn't say anything back and stormed out, the laughter increased. Not the best way to end a confrontation halfway, but she had very good reason why she left. She had a plan set in motion, and she was sure it was going to work.

* * *

"Did you get the names of all the girls Kudara-san?" Kusakabe Tetsuya asked.

"Yes, I'll tell you while I was in the bathroom for majority of my lunch hour three girls walked in their names are in the list." Kudara replied she handed him the papers.

Tetsu smiled "Excellent I knew you could, wait Kudara these are the names of every girl in each homeroom!" Tetsu cried.

"Yes, every girl in this school is responsible for the vandalism, including myself." Kudara answered.

"What are you doing Remi? I can't hand this into the Chairman!" Tetsu exclaimed clearly distressed. He looked confused and continue to push the file away for her to take it back.

Kudara pushed the folder toward him. "Yes, you will hand it in, because this is what the Chairman wanted all along. A justified punishment towards all those responsible. Every girl enrolled in this school uses that bathroom. Every girl who walked in each day to that stall, saw the writing but didn't do anything. I think we as whole, we should be held responsible just as much like the girls who did do the writing in the first place. We're all to blame, it's as simple as that. Now, hand it in to him."

Tetsu warily took the file, he didn't want to doubt his friend's word but he didn't want to get chew out by the Chairman either.

"What makes you think the offense won't be repeated?" Tetsu questioned.

Kudara smiled. "Don't worry, they won't the stall is now cursed."

"Pardon?"

"I-uh, Oh Yuka and I have made some chocolate for you, so come back for it later ok?" Kudara asked.

Tetsu looked confused, and frowned. Kudara had been meaning to ask one thing for awhile perhaps the time should be now. "Are you avoiding Yuka by the way? She says you haven't returned any of her calls."

"That's something private I wish to discuss with you at a later date." Tetsu replied.

"I'll just hand this into Hibari-san now, and I'll see you later. U-Until then," He bowed and left the room.

* * *

"Hm…Good."

"Y-Yes?" Kusakabae asked.

He had just reported everything Remi had told him and he was couldn't believe his ears of what Hibari-san said.

"Make another announcement, all girls in the school have to take over the cleaning duties."

"Eh? Ok."

"Make sure every girl is in attendance for their punishment." Hibari added.

"Yes Hibari-san. Um-

"Hand me the picture." He ordered.

"Yes Hibari-san this is the most recent photo The Vice president took earlier today."

Hibari looked over the photo and Kusakabe tried not to stare for too long, but he could have swore he noticed a small grin on Hibari-san's face.

He finally notice that he overstayed his welcome, before Kusakabae could exit Hibari spoke once more.

"Kusakabae, make sure Kudara Remi…submits the damage report."

"Y-Yes Hiabri-san."

* * *

Loss/Damage Report of Namimori Middle

Property Name: First floor Girl's Bathroom Date: February 14,2004

Description of Damage loss: Third stall bathroom as been vandalized with markers, pen ink, and paint is peeled off the walls.

Were the Police Called?: Yes **No**

If they were not called please describe why?: Police were not necessary.

Items taken/destroyed: Wall's paint is peeled off.

Other Comments: Must be repainted right away peel paint could lead to led poisoning or mold bacteria forming.

I apologize Chairman, I'll take responsibility for my actions.

* * *

Notice:

This is an interesting tactic to come up with.

_"To anyone who writes/reads this wall you' have now been cursed by the dead student of Fuji Mori of class 3B who never confessed to her first love and died a virgin. You will receive 7 years of unrelentless bad luck for desecrating the stall of Fuji Mori. The only way to undo the curse is to confess to your crush in the next 24 hours. Good luck." _

Anyone could have written that. However **Kudara Remi** your handwriting is already distinguishable. Make sure all writings are properly washed off and do not vandalize the walls again.

-Disciplinary Chairman Hibari Kyoya

* * *

_Meanwhile some place else…._

"Gokudera-san I just want to let you know I liked you for so long please go out with me!"

"Yamamoto sempai I loved you the first day you helped me out in P.E. I only want to be by your side!"

"What's with all these confessions from these random girls?" Gokudera asked he was annoyed.

A massive amount of girls had started to come up to him before he even left his seat to go home. He hated to be preoccupied with such wasteful things that didn't involve the mafia and it was starting to get on her nerves. Every single time he spatted on them to "GET LOST." More and more girls just started coming, maybe even multiplying. It was a terrifying sight.

"Mah well it is Valentine's day after all…" Yamamoto said laughing.

He didn't really mind the crowds of girls coming up to him, but then again he couldn't say no to them either.

"I will DIE if you're not by my side!"

"No me I'd die for you, so please accept my confession!"

"Hey no need to be drastic." Yamamoto answered trying to soothe them, but it only made things worse.

"Fuji Mori has cursed us, she cursed us so we can be stronger in love!"

Gokudera was getting anxious he tried to push his way out of the crowd "These chicks are all crazy!"

Tsuna was hesitant to exit the classroom there were so many girls blocking the entrance.

"Eto I'll see you guys I'm going to take my leave…"

"Ah Tenth wait up I'm coming!"

"Kyyaaa don't leave stay here with Yammamoto!"

"Piss off all of you!" Gokudera shouted.

Tsuna walked away from the noisy homeroom, and hoped that Kyoko-chan will give him chocolates today.


	8. Absent Note

A/N: New side blog see link in profile description

The Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee Hibari Kyoya was absent today. Tetsu spoke to Kudara about it. He mentioned that the Chairman was feeling under the weather and had checked into the hospital that morning.

"Really? Well, I guess it won't make a difference. He's rarely seen around the school…" Kudara said.

Tetsu shook his head no, his face looked gravely serious. "Kudara, there should be no slacking off with work. You must act like the Chairman is still here and keep his absence a secret. If students found out that The Chairman is not in school they would-

"Vice Chairman!"

Tetsu turned around, "Ah- sorry! I'll be right with you, remember don't let anyone know."

Kudara Remi was once again left alone in the classroom. She wished more students would visit her. But perhaps its for the better, she should have less contact with students if there was a common cold going around the school.

Since Preschool, Kudara Remi has kept a perfect school attendance. Back at home her father would hang her's and her brother's perfect attendance certificates beside their dear mother's Academia Awards. Her brother Ryuji was also awarded top of the class awards in middle school as well. Kudara Remi was aiming for both perfect attendance and top of the class this year.

She had taken every precaution in order to avoid getting sick these final weeks. She had cleaned her desk, washed her hands, and was wearing a surgical mask over her mouth.

People looked at her strangely but it did not bother Kudara. She had always had this lingering feeling that one day the Chairman would come for her and she would end up hospitalized. Knowing that The Chairman was not in school made that heavy burden disappear. Today was going to be a good day.

Or so she thought.

After the bell rang, Kudara started to notice something that was off her classmates during homeroom. Normally students would sit and speak in low voices waiting for the announcements,

today however everybody was speaking in a louder volume. Not just homeroom 2B, but every class could be heard shouting down the hallway This would not have been tolerated during 8 am homeroom classes because the Chairman could hear it from his office, if he was here he would have personally came down to silence everyone. But he wasn't here, and her classmates were starting to notice.

"Shh what if the head prefect Hibari comes here?"

"Nah He would have been here by now so I guess its all right."

"You guys I heard the other prefects talking I think the Chairman is absent!"

"Really?"

The class soon became livelier and rowdier. Students started to mess around the room throwing papers, and shoving each other across the room, Kudara had to intervene she walked toward the podium.

"Um… EXCUSE ME, everybody, PLEASE! I um have an announcement to make." She spoke.

Everyone stopped talking and stared. Oh no, she should not have said that. Kudara didn't really have an announcement she just wanted to find some order. A girl sitting in the back of the room finally spoke up.

"Class rep Kudara! Is Hibari-san here today?" The girl asked.

Kudara looked at her nervously, "Well, I-I yes I saw him this morning upstairs. So please." She placed her finger in front of her lips, "Shush." She fibbed.

Things quiet down after that, though not everyone was fully convinced. Later that day more strange things started to occur, doors that shouldn't be locked were locked tight and and many teachers and classes were unable to start lessons on time. Windows in Homerooms 3A-3C were stuck wide open. She overheard from someone that two bird flew in during Calculus lesson, it was an uproar and the teacher was forced to post pone the lesson. There were also many students in the infirmary, with common cold symptoms. The sickness was going around, and it was getting worse. But the strangest thing by far that Kudara notices, is the excessive amount of bullying that was now on school property. Kudara was walking down the hallway when she saw a first year student was dangly from his feet on the stairwell. It was a scrawny boy and his thick framed glasses were dangly off one of his ears, and his face looked cherry red.

"Help!" the boy cried

"Give us your lunch money kid!" A third year student shouted

"WAah please let me down! Let me down!"

Kudara took one small glance at the scene and then hid behind the corner. Where was Tetsu and everyone else from the committee doing? Kudara thought, it wasn't like the members to overlook issues like this. Now Kudara was not the type to step in and save the day, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to call for help in time..

"Good afternoon President!"

Kudara turned around, a boy her age was standing in front of her. His eyes were popping and he had an air of confidence that surrounded him. His voice sounded so familiar.

She had to correct him, "It's Vice President, and you are-

"OH right I totally FORGOT. My APOLOGIES Vice PRES! But MAY I ask what ARE you DOING?" His voice was like a roller coaster. It just continued to go up and down, Kudara realized this person did not have any voice control.

Instead of speaking she motioned him over to the third year students who were bullying the poor first year. The boy's eyes widen and she could sense he was upset too. Before she could pull him back he marched towards them.

"HEY! YOU THERE, YES YOU! What kind of MAN are YOU picking on a young KID? If you want to fight MAN to MAN, you fight with ME to the EXTREME!" He shouted.

The third years stopped what they were doing, it seemed the guy had gotten their attention and accepted the challenge. A fight broke out in the second floor hallway. Kudara ended up assisting the first year back up onto his feet. The student shoved her, and she ended up falling on her right hand. Students these days had no respect. She attempted to stand my the pain coming from her right hand momentarily stung. Meanwhile the very energetic student charged towards the two third years and started wrestling with them. They all must have looked riduclous from an outsiders point of view. Luckily Tetsu came and intervene before things got to out of hand.

"Back it up! That's enough, this afternoon it's detention for both of you. Go to class." Tetsu ordered.

Kudara was impressed on how Tetsu was strong enough to peel of a grown student twice as heavy as he is. She sometimes underestimated his strength. Before she could take her leave, the same energetic guy came up to her.

"Miss President! I've been looking for you." He was oddly speaking in a normal tone voice now.

"It's Vice President please." She replied unsure of what he wanted to ask.

"Some girls told me you SAW HIBARI KYOYA this morning. DO you know WHERE he IS?" He asked.

Oh, now she knew who he was. This was the same student that came into the Chairman's office when she was hiding in the closet. He unintentionally saved her life back then. He didn't look like a delinquent that she pictured him that was capable to pick a fight with the Chairman every single day. In fact he seemed nice, because he tried to help the first year, however starting another fight wasn't being helpful but the intentions were there. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Tetsu staring. He was trying to telepathically tell her not to reveal the Chairman's whereabouts.

"I-I would not know at the moment uh-

"Sasagwa RYOHEI, CAPTAIN of the BOXING club!" He exclaimed.

"Right Captain Sasagawa, I'm sorry I would not know now where he is. But if I could, I'd let you know." She answered.

Sasagawa seemed to believe this answer and nodded in approval. He bowed his head low to floor almost down to the knees.

"THANK YOU Miss Pres! If you see him, let him know I, Sasagawa as a MAN wants to challenge him. Say do you have any brothers interested in joining any CLUBS?" He asked.

"I-I have an older brother but-

"GREAT! Tell him to TEST his SKILLS as a MAN and JOIN the BOXING CLUB! There's nothing like BOXING that can test your GRIT to the EXTREAME!" Sasagwa yelled.

After he left, Kudara could still hear her ears ringing. He was so energetic, and was very exhausting to be around. She wondered if the Chairman ever got tired being around him, no wonder he took a day off.

"Um…Tetsu?"

"Yes Remi?"

She looked over at Tetsu, he looked exhausted. Probably from running around every hallway the courtyards, and every classroom dealing with all the reports that kept mysteriously happening.

"Is it always this hectic when the Chairman is away?" She asked.

Tetsu sighed. "Hibari-san is the glue that holds this place together, in case you didn't notice. Without him there's no order here in this school." He replied.

"Well what will happen when he graduates then?"

"That's a bridge will cross when we get there, but as long as I'm around I think we will be fine. Your help is much needed to, so if you can-

She nodded "I'll do what I can."

Tetsu gave her a small smile and patted her head. He was only inches close to her face and at that moment started coughing aggressively.

"TETSU!" She groaned.

Germs, germs all over her face. There's was no going back from this, she took of her surgical mask in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Remi -**cough- -cough-** I really **-cough- **didn't meant too -**cough- -cough-**

* * *

By the end of the chaotic day, Kudara Remi trudged her way home on a narrow pathway. She looked like a zombie, her hair was sticking out in different places, her bow unraveled and wrapped tightly on her sprained wrist, and her eyes were dark void of nothingness. The Disciplinary committee somehow was able to maintain a successful image by the end of the day, with only three members catching the cold. As for the one remaining student council remember she got zero paper work done, and was forced to bring it home.

"I'm home ACHOO!" Kudara Remi started a fit of endless sneezing.

A slightly taller boy peered from the door way with similar dark circles on his own eyes and munching on a bag of chips in hand.

"Oi Remi looks like she got sick Tou-san. You should take her the doctor so we could fill out that absent note." He spoke not directly to her but to their father who was inside in the kitchen.

"What? No-no there's no need for an absent note please I'm fine-Achoo!"

The boy stared at her and shook his head. He was none other than Kudara Remi's older brother Kudara Ryuji.

"There are two absent notes on the table, I found them in the mailbox this morning." He pointed to the coffee table.

She walked over and read the note, over and over again she read it and still could not believe her eyes.

* * *

Absent Note

Name: Hibari Kyoya

HR:_

Date: 3/6/2004

# of Days out: 1

Reason for absence: Caught a cold and checked into hospital.

Doctor's signature: X_

* * *

The other absent note was blank but her name was already filled out. She couldn't believe it, why would the chairman do this to her?

"So are you some sort of secretary or are you a Vice president…?" Her brother questioned.

"It's not like that! I don't even know why he would send this to our house!" She retorted.

He looked at her confused munching slowly, "Well, whoever sent this to you, knew you'd get sick. You should thank him for giving you a day off."

"I am NOT taking a day OFF!" She shouted.


End file.
